


Cliff Gardner

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A superficial conversation.





	Cliff Gardner

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Cliff Gardner   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Category: Donna/Amy, drabble, written for tww100   
Rating: PG   
Summary: A superficial conversation.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

*

**Cliff Gardner by Michelle K.**

When Amy tells Donna that she has a brother named Cliff, Donna's lips curl into a tiny smile. "What?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing...just...I used to date a Cliff."

"Please tell me it wasn't Cliff Gardner."

"Oh, no. His name was Cliff Calley. And, even on the odd chance that your brother changed his name and became a Republican lawyer, it didn't last long." 

Amy studies Donna, wonders if she loved Cliff. She wonders much about her, but they all, strangely, seem too intimate for inquiry. "Good," she says. She leans in and kisses her, pretends that this is enough.

END 


End file.
